As is perhaps well known, in the past there have been numerous types of eyeglasses; however, most have been characterized by nose pieces which carry the weight of the glasses on the nose of a wearer. This invention is of a pair of eyeglasses which are connected together at the conventional nose piece zone in separable male and female connection and wherein a band is provided to connect the rearwardly extending temple pieces and which band is sized to fit the head of a wearer so that the weight of the glasses is not carried on the nose or ears but, rather, is supported by the head of a wearer with the steel band gently gripping the head of a wearer in distributing the load.
It is, accordingly, an object of this invention to provide a pair of glasses which are simple in construction and which are light in weight in that the weight is not carried on the nose and ears in localized positions but, rather, wherein the load is distributed about the head of a wearer.